


Terca Lumireis

by Planetarial



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Action, Anal Sex, Bad end, Blood, Character Death, Dirty Talk, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Older Characters, PWP, Rescue, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Timeskip, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetarial/pseuds/Planetarial
Summary: A collection of one shots for Fluri Week 2020. Themed around the different locations of Vesperias world.First two chapters are explicit NSFW, the rest is nothing above PG-13. Sixth chapter has some content warnings associated with it.
Relationships: Yuri Lowell/Flynn Scifo
Kudos: 28





	1. Zaphias

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I return once again for the yearly Fluri Week. I almost didn’t think I would get to participate this year but I managed to write an entry for each day so please enjoy!
> 
> I profusely apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors in these fics. My beta was only able to beta the first two fics before getting too busy and my backup beta was unavailable so I had to self beta the rest myself. I give my thanks to lune for betaing this chapter.

Metal clanged against the doorframe as Flynn entered the prison, sighing. Not a week or so passed by without Yuri getting himself caught up in some trouble. He had a record deeper than the pockets of the Zaphias' wealthy, with a nonchalant attitude about his mile long rap sheet to boot.

“What am I going to do with you, Yuri,” he said as he swung the door open, stepping aside to let him pass. “Get out, it's a waste of time keeping you in here.”

“I couldn’t help it.” Yuri shrugged, walking out from the cell like he didn’t have a care. “Maybe you should tell your knights not to arrest me the first chance they get.”

“You know I’m trying-“ 

He paused, looking at Yuri closely and noticing something off; his attitude was the same as ever but his uncomfortable body language betrayed him.

“.. you’re shivering.”

“Because it's cold here, and one of the knights knocked me into the river. I’m not covered from head to toe in armor like you are, either,” Yuri retorted, his reply as chilled as his body. “I swear these knights are just trying to turn me into a popsicle in the cold months.”

Flynn softened his gaze, thinking of apologizing for his men making Yuri suffer like this, but a different idea came up. One that would please Yuri and make it up to him.

“Would you like to come with me?” Flynn offered an outstretched hand forward, Yuri glancing suspiciously at it.

“Where?”

“To my bedroom.”

“Really? They’re not going to throw a stink about it?” Yuri asked, still questioning it. A criminal being let off with a slap on the wrist and now going into Flynn’s room soaking wet? Yeah those bastards wouldn’t care at all.

“Anyone who chooses to disagree can talk to me.” Flynn shook his head. “Follow me.” He took Yuri’s hand himself, guiding him to a place outside the prison cells.

They silently left the dungeon, walking into the castle proper itself. Yuri felt relief when the warm temperatures heated his body back up even with his damp clothes and hair. He was sure frostbite would come on if he'd stayed in those cells for any longer.

Once inside, Flynn shut the door behind them, locking it from any possible intrusions. “Undress,” he ordered, causing Yuri to crack a wicked grin in return.

“You asking for a strip show?” Yuri teased, sliding off his obi tantalizingly and throwing it at Flynn, still damp.

“Shut up, are you saying I’m a dirty pervert or something?” Flynn blushed, turning his gaze away from Yuri as he caught the obi and put it in a pile.

“No, but I am saying you’re totally enjoying this,” he shot back, slipping off his boots next. “Here, catch!” 

Flynn nearly got knocked in the head by the pair of boots, but caught both with two hands. Meanwhile his face was turning red with embarrassment at just how brash Yuri could be.

“You're my beloved, it would be impossible for me to not find it arousing,” he said as he dropped the shoes. What was he supposed to say to that? 

“Yeah yeah, I get it.” Yuri walked over, now stark naked and carrying the rest of his clothing in a pile. “Here.”

“You’re welcome.” Flynn took the rest, folding it neatly on a chair. “I will get your clothes dried as soon as possible.” He quietly wondered if he could just hang them out to dry himself, or if the maids would protest. “Would you care to wear something of mine?”

“Nah, I got a better idea to really heat me up.” 

He had that mischievous look on his face that said it all, but Flynn continued to humor him.

“Oh?”

Yuri pulled himself close, hands on Flynn’s shoulders and reaching over to whisper down his ear. “Your cock inside of me sounds like a good one.”

“Yuri!” Flynn made a face in return. It’s not that he was opposed, but really?

“I saw that look on your face when you invited me to your room.” Yuri smirked and taunted him back. “You totally planned this, pervert.”

“That’s..”

“Who knew an upstanding knight like you could be so devious.” He stepped away, dropping onto Flynn’s bed. “I wonder what the rest of the knights would say...”

“Stop talking already,” Flynn growled, lunging at Yuri with a hungry look on his face and kissing him. Yuri felt the remaining chills left in his body melt away, and kissed back, opening up to deepen it. Flynn began to moan softly, his gauntlets tracing along Yuri’s hips which caused Yuri to shiver again and break away.

“Mmm, that was nice but, your armor's cold. Lemme take this off.” He laid his hands on the plates of armor.

“Help yourself,” Flynn sighed, placing a soft kiss on Yuri’s forehead and offering both hands so his gauntlets could be removed.

Having long since memorized how to take off Flynn’s armor, Yuri did so with ease, tossing the plates, gauntlets, and pieces on the floor until nothing remained on Flynn’s body but his undershirt and boxers.

“Better.” Yuri grinned.

“Now, allow me to reward you.” 

Flynn guided Yuri on his back against the sheets and kissed him again, crawling up so that their bodies were pressed up against each other. Yuri relished the attention, cooing as he was warming up with Flynn’s body on top of him, feeling the heat melt away the cold and the blood travel down to his crotch as their cocks rubbed up against each other.

Flynn wasn’t done giving Yuri attention yet, smoothing out his damp hair and putting his hot mouth on Yuri’s collarbone, sucking at the skin. Yuri echoed a throaty moan, his arms wound across Flynn’s back to keep him in place while his boyfriend had his way with him.

Kissing down his chest, Yuri couldnt resist the need to buck his hips and push back to rub their forming erections against each other, causing even Flynn to moan from the intimate touch. He joined in, rolling his hips alongside Yuri until the other man snapped him out of his fever dream.

“H-Hey.” Yuri tapped Flynn’s side with his knee and stopped his movements. “How do you want me?”

Flynn had to pause for a moment to give some thought to that. “How about.. face down on the bed?” He gave a light brief peck on the lips. “So you can muffle yourself.” Yuri could be...loud. Last thing Flynn wanted on his plate was getting chewed out for causing a disturbance.

“Gotcha.” Yuri flipped down on his stomach, waiting for Flynn to prepare him.

“Hold on,” Flynn sat up off the bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out a towel. “Move over so I can put this towel down.”

“What’s with this?” Yuri asked as he obliged.

“I’ve had the housekeeper tell me that the stains are hard to get out,” Flynn mumbled, embarrassed.

“Wow, I thought you did your own laundry.”

“I would, but my schedule often keeps me too busy.” He sighed. Really he would, the housekeeper wasn’t bad and he didn’t want to hurt their feelings, but he could have done a more thorough job. He went over and placed the towel spread out below Yuri’s body.

“You barely take any breaks.”

“It’s an important job, Yuri.” Flynn replied, going back over to his dresser to fish for another item. He reached in his drawers to pull out a small bottle of half used lubricant. “You ready?”

“I always will be for your cock.” Yuri purred, spreading his legs that were hanging off the bed.

With a huff, Flynn sat down on his knees on the floor to open Yuri’s cheeks up, putting a coated finger on his entrance and circling around. He did this a few more times, then entered in with one finger. Yuri didn’t even flinch, long since used to being worked open by Flynn that the sensations barely registered. Even so, Flynn was careful, especially when their first time resulted in bleeding and a day of soreness.

“Think I got you covered enough. Ready?” Flynn pulled out, screwing the lube cap back on and putting it aside for now.

“I was ready five minutes ago.”

“Don’t forget to tell me if it hurts,” Flynn was still feeling the guilt of causing pain before...

“Yeah, yeah.”

Wordlessly, Flynn slipped his hands over to clasp Yuri’s against the sheets, positioning himself and sliding in. This caused Yuri to shiver, but not from cold. The grip around his hands tightened as he pushed forward, Yuri groaning as he felt himself being spread. Flynn gave him a few kisses along the back, slowly going in until his entire length was inside Yuri, squeezed by hot walls.

Flynn rolled his hips. This time Yuri let out a sharp noise, gasping as he felt the intense pleasure rocking through him. Soon, Flynn started up a rhythm, building on the intensity further and further--

“Shit!” Yuri cried out, cumming against the cloth towel and his stomach, his voice raw and breathy.

Flynn followed soon, his release filling up Yuri’s core, moaning up against Yuri’s now-hot skin to muffle the noise, lewd sounds only Yuri was allowed to hear.

After a bit of time had passed to enjoy the moment, Flynn slid out of Yuri’s hole. He watched his own spend drip out of Yuri onto the dirty towel. With the cloth within such easy reach, cleaning went quickly. He sighed, arranging himself to sit up on the bed, which Yuri followed after he wadded up their cum stained towel into a ball and dropped it on the floor.

“How was that?” Flynn asked, rubbing Yuri’s back.

“Exactly what the doctor ordered. I don’t feel cold anymore, that’s for sure.” He laughed, leaning up against Flynn. “... Can I spend the night here?” 

“I mean..”

“It’s okay, everyone thinks I’m spending the night in the slammer regardless.” Yuri shook his head; neither Repede, nor the other Lower Quarter residents would come looking for him.

“Fine, but try to not make much of a stir here.” Flynn relented, getting out of bed to put the towel in the hamper.

“Will do.” Yuri hopped out of bed as well, walking over to Flynn's small wash basin, taking a rag to clean himself off quickly before it was Flynn's turn.

Settling into the sheets, Yuri positioned himself to cuddle up to Flynn’s chest, the level of comfort was unreal compared to his normal bedroom routine. He was about afraid that he would slip into a coma, comfortable as he was laying there.

“Warm enough?”

“If I was any warmer I would be feverish.” He chuckled. “Night Flynn.”


	2. Dahngrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a timeskip involved in it, I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> And I promise this is the last chapter of PWP. I wrote these out of order and didn’t realize the two prompts were right after one another lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to Lune for betaing it!

The cacophony of shouts, whispers, and cheers drowned the streets of the guild capital. A lively commotion making its way towards the headquarters, composed of varied guilds hailing from all across the globe. There, they gathered in wait for their newest Don to rise up and take command. A huge undertaking that would be, given the mantle's legacy, but the crowd seemed eager and positive.

At headquarters, only the few and trustworthy high ranking guild members were allowed to be inside during such a crucial time. Otherwise, the place would descend into anarchy with all the revelers wanting in.

Someone, however, came through the doors quickly, without even taking the time to close them behind him. He was in quite a hurry, leaving the guards' shouts in his wake. He burst through the doors leading to the Don’s chambers, coming up to report to their leader: 

“The knights of Zaphias have arrived!”

The man about to be christened Don turned to look at his right hand man. 

While his advisor was older than him by a few years, grey streaks in his once-lustrous purple mane and body weathered by decades of adventures, he remained an excellent swordsman who handily bested men half his age. To those unfamiliar with the guild hierarchy, he was even mistaken for the Don himself. 

At hearing the announcement, Yuri cracked a smile, shaking his head. 

“Karol, let me handle this one.”

“You sure, Yuri?” The man turned over to look at him, skeptical. “I’m gonna be the Don around here soon, and it’s up to me to resolve situations like these.”

“Yeah, but who here has more experience with mister Commandant?” Yuri replied, lowering his arms and stepping forward. He turned, facing his guild leader with a kind gaze. 

“You’ve got a speech to prepare for in a few hours, you should be here keeping everyone in line.”

Karol sighed. It was true, but he didn’t want Yuri to burden himself alone, especially after all he’s done for him. 

“I got it. But Yuri..”

“Yeah?” Yuri titled his head, curious.

“When you see Flynn, tell him he’s welcomed to stay in your quarters.”

Yuri arched a brow. “Really? You don’t think it’ll cause a stir with the rest of the guilds to have a knight, nevermind the Commandant, staying in my room?”

“Well that may be true, but with me in charge I don’t think you should have to take Flynn to some random hotel here because of everyone’s feelings. Yuri. You love Flynn and all, and you’ve been together for forever. It’s the least I can do.” Karol grinned, giving Yuri a thumbs up.

Yuri huffed out a laugh. 

“Thanks, Captain Karol,” he beamed, the old nickname full of fondness. 

“I’ll be back soon, see ya.” 

With that, he waved off to his friend as he made his exit.

~~~

“Hey there, silver fox.” Yuri catcalled towards the group of knights near the entrance. They parted to let a greying blonde stride to meet him.

“It’s been a while, Yuri--“ 

He paused when he got a good look at Yuri’s face. 

“Your eye...?”

“Oh, that. Got a little careless,” Yuri shrugged, turning his head so Flynn could see the eye patch. 

“Good thing I have two of 'em!” He gave a wink back with his one remaining eye. “What about you, keeping the peace steady and the ladies at bay?” 

Yuri couldn't get over just how much of a chick magnet Flynn was. He'd been baby-faced in his twenties and now, well, he'd aged like fine wine. Ladies flocked from all around the Empire to try and court the handsome Commandant...not knowing his heart belonged somewhere else.

“As usual, you don’t even want to take official business seriously.” Flynn's tone was wry.

“Come on Commandant, is there really any point when it’s you?” Yuri shot back, patting him on the shoulder before leaning in and whispering down Flynn’s ear. 

“The new Don wanted to tell you that we have his blessing. So why don’t you stop by later tonight? Or are your old bones aching too bad?” 

Yuri's voice was tantalizing and sent shivers down into Flynn’s core; his cheeks were instantly dusted with the same shade of pink as the sky. It was a rare opportunity to be alone, together, when their lives often kept them apart.

When Yuri drew back, Flynn nodded. “Sounds great to me, old geezer.” 

Two could play at that game.

Yuri's mouth thinned at the comment, but he didn't say anything more.

~~~

Yuri shut the door in behind them, making sure it was locked. There wasn’t a soul out there in the hallway, but even still, it was good to take preventative measures. While the romance between the Commandant and the Don’s closest ally was all but an open secret at this point, this wasn’t a good time for everyone to get riled up, especially as Karol’s inauguration was just hours ago. 

He kicked off his shoes, settling onto the bed and sighing while he waited for his beloved, patting the sheets. “Sorry, I didn’t have time to make it all nice and neat for you.” 

Flynn didn’t seem to mind too terribly. Maybe it was an aching back from all the bowing he did...or maybe he was too distracted by the company. Flynn carefully sat himself down next to Yuri, leaning against him affectionately while Yuri tucked his head into the crook of his neck. 

“It’s my first time here, this is much better than those hotels you’d drag me to.” 

While Yuri’s room was a far cry from the luxurious suite provided to Flynn back at the castle, it felt cozy. More importantly, it felt like Yuri’s.

Yuri snorted. “Oh, you didn’t like the one with a dance club? Who knew you could be such a good dancer with a few drinks down the hatch.” 

Flynn groused, recalling the event. 

“You don’t ever let anything go, do you?”

“Never ever.” Yuri reached over to take Flynn’s hand. “Hard to believe it’s been almost thirty years since I first met Karol. He really has grown up.”

“It’s all thanks to you, Yuri.” Flynn smiled, threading their fingers together. “I’ve heard stories from him, you were the only person who gave him a chance back then, and you've had his back since.”

Yuri shrugged. “Just trying to help the kid out. It was nothing.”

“And that 'kid' is now in his mid-forties, with children of his own.” 

“Pretty wild, huh? I wish I was forty again. Maybe if I was, I wouldn’t have lost the eye.” Yuri huffed. Sure, he could still function without it, but it made things harder when his depth perception was shot. He definitely wouldn't be taking any field missions anymore. 

Flynn squeezed their joined fingers. 

“May I see you without the eye covering?”

Which of course, Yuri couldn’t refuse. 

“Fine, but I warn you, it isn’t pretty.” 

He pulled both his hands behind his head to untie the knots keeping the band in place, letting it fall to the ground and exposing his permanently closed eye to Flynn.

Flynn studied Yuri’s face, brushing his fingertips across the wrinkled cheek, careful not to touch the marred flesh. A moment passed and Yuri became antsy. 

“Well? Looks pretty bad, doesn’t it?”

“Maybe so, but you’re still beautiful to me." 

Flynn leaned in and sealed his words with a kiss, to which Yuri responded in kind. Flynn's earnest nature had never faltered; even now, Yuri's old heart still fluttered at hearing those words.

“You’re still as handsome as ever to me too,” he murmured when they broke apart. 

Yuri weaved his hands underneath the shirt Flynn was wearing, thankful he decided to remove the plate before coming in. Without it he could pass almost incognito, though privately, Yuri liked to think it was because he expected to be shedding his clothes later on...

Their mouths met again, Flynn gently guiding Yuri onto the soft covers. Yuri let out a soft purr of pleasure; his back was grateful for the consideration, unable to withstand some of the more adventurous positions from when they were younger. Flynn had one hand steadying himself on the bed, and the other behind Yuri’s neck as he held them in place.

It took two of them to get Yuri's tighter shirt up and over his head; Flynn unbuttoned his own while Yuri appreciated the view. Their skin was starting to show some age, especially Yuri with his assortment of battle mementos, but both of them kept in fine physical shape. In Flynn's case, Yuri was sure, more than fine.

“Easy now, “ Yuri ordered as Flynn put his hands on him, feeling the weathered muscle. 

“I’m not as flexible as I used to be. You can’t just ram into me anymore.”

Flynn nodded, being careful not to push down too hard and running smooth circles. “You’re starting to sound like Captain Schwann, if I didn’t know any better.”

Yuri let out the loudest groan, both at the insistence of that name and the comparison. 

“I’m nothing like that old man at all.”

“And you’re no spring chicken either, for someone who's a half century old.”

In retaliation, Yuri went up to pinch his lover's cheeks. 

“Tell me I’m old again and you’re on the couch tonight.” 

Flynn laughed, closing the distance and offering another kiss, which Yuri relented to. He let his actions speak for him. Soon the kisses lead to further undressing, until both of them were completely exposed. The only thing left was Yuri's golden bangle; he'd wear the defunct blastia until it died, or he did.

Yuri snatched up a plain tube on his nightstand, tossing it over to Flynn. 

“You know the drill, get us nice and comfy.”

“As direct as ever.” Flynn shook his head, but went on ahead and opened the tube, coating his fingers. He spread Yuri’s legs apart further, finding his way to Yuri’s entrance and preparing him with two fingers. Having done this many, many times in the past, it didn’t take much to stretch him out.

With everything prepared, Flynn propped himself up in a good position, his knees aching but his libido taking control. One hand with to steady himself, the other clasping Yuri’s hand while Yuri’s other hand gripped the sheets. As expected, Flynn entered Yuri with ease and thrusted, ignoring the pleas of his worn knees and instead focused on Yuri’s face as it tensed with the pleasure he gave. Their motions hurried up, rhythmically sliding in and out until they both climaxed on each other, fluid from Yuri’s erection covering their chests.

It wasn’t until the afterglow was starting to fade and Flynn was resting next to his beloved that he really felt the sharp pain shooting up. “Shit!” He cried, alarming Yuri.

“Hey, you alright?” Yuri leaned in closer, stroking the blond grey hair of Flynn’s with care while Flynn winced in pain.

“Sorry, it’s my knees. They’re not cooperative today.”

“Maybe if you wore that heavy armor around less, it wouldn’t strain them as much.”

“It’s my uniform Yuri, I can’t forgo it while I’m on the job.”

“So take a break every so often.”

Flynn bit his lip. Unfortunately he knew Yuri was in the right with his point but.. “I can’t start taking many days off now.”

“Why not retire then?”

“Yuri!”

“I’m just saying, you’ve been at this for almost thirty years and you barely take time off. You can’t just go doing the same amount of work everyday when you were 21. So if you need to retire I’m sure Ioder would understand.”

Flynn meanwhile remained silent.

“Promise me you’ll think on it, at least take more vacations and come see me, please?” He reached over to grab Flynn’s hand, kissing the top of it.

“I promise.”

“Good, love ya.” Yuri squeezed their hands together as they continued to stay at each others side for the rest of the night.


	3. Yumanju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated earlier, these entries from now on are self beta’d so I apologize for any mistakes!

After many long nights of working, tirelessly to guide the knights, his government, and protect his homeland, Flynn was in dire need of a vacation. Yet he rarely took time off, complacent with his stressful job as Commandant and in no need of rest in his mind. But when Sodia spots that her commanding officer had fell asleep at his desk for the third time that week, she insists he cut his hours back and take a vacation. Even managing to convince Ioder to issue him an order to attend a special place Flynn couldn’t refuse on top of that.

The relaxing retreat, buried in the mountainous region of Yurzorea, was known by many for its infamous hot springs. But the retreat offered much more than that. Exquisite meals prepared with the freshest ingredients, massages, saunas, and spacious rooms with views of the forest and nearby mountains. All for its guests for a price. It was a luxury Flynn could live without, but he takes his forced vacation with stride.

Unfortunately for the knight, when he arrives early in the morning, the sky turns dark as if rewinding time back to night and starts to pour down heavily. Even dashing outside, he still manages to get a good soak from the heavy rain.

“Ah! Mr. Scifo, I’m sorry but with the weather right now, I can’t allow you into the hot springs!” The attendant said at the front desk when he arrived, bowing her head in apology.

“No, it’s not your fault the weather went south like this. “ He gazed over at the hallway where the guest rooms were lined up. “I will retire to my room until the weather clears up.” He said, thinking about looking at the various papers he brought along on the trip in secrecy to work on. 

She shook her head. “Actually, why don’t you change your clothes into this and head down into the massage parlor? It’s free of charge!” She added in sweetly, giving him a bundle of white thin clothes to wear. “We’ll take your luggage into the room too.”

Flynn blinked at the bundle of clothes and back to her. He really didn’t care for a massage but if she was going to keep insisting upon it... “Got it, I’ll go change.” He smiled sweetly at her, heading into the changing rooms as he left his things in the care of the staff.

~~

The clothes he had on felt more like something he would wear to bed. A light colored short sleeve shirt and shorts, soft comfortable material, his chest exposed and his middle tied up by a single thin obi. On second thought, if the clothes were darker colored he could see someone very close to him wearing it. Yuri. They didn’t have much time to converse these days in their busy lives, but he still thought of the man every day and how he was faring. How despite their different ideologies they still managed to come together. 

While he was deep in his own thoughts, he was brought back into reality when one of the staff members alerted him. 

“Your spot is ready, follow me~” She said with a smile, leading him into one of the private rooms with a massage table and a view of the nearby mountains. “You look good Mr. Scifo, maybe you should wear it more often.” She giggled, opening the door for him.

“Ah this?” He looked down at his ensemble and back at her. “I couldn’t really, it’s not my style and doesn’t protect me.” One good strike would knock him out for good, he pondered. 

“Aww, but you look so handsome.” She complimented him, causing a pink tint to appear across his cheeks.

“Thank you.. perhaps I’ll think on it.” Maybe around in his room would be fine...

“Alright, lay down here and your masseur should be right out!” She said cheerfully as she shut the sliding door.

Flynn sighed, taking one good look at the mountains before laying facedown on the flat table, his head fitting into the cut out hole on one end to make himself comfy. But even as he laid there attempting to relax, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy still..

He didn’t like being this vulnerable, even if Ioder had sent a couple of knights around the area to patrol for his safety, something which Flynn tried to dispute. He didn’t like having this many people centered on his visit, having to slowly accept he was in an important position and needed protection while visiting.

He hears the quiet approaching footsteps and the door opening and closing with little fanfare. A short pause and then hands started to run over his sore back. Whoever was giving him a massage didn’t say a word, but he could tell from the calloused hands that it was someone was not unfamiliar with hard work. He softly hummed as the person pressed down and rubbed on all of his most aching areas, breaking down the stress and making him feel more relaxed.

This was nice he had to admit to himself. He wishes he could have brought in Sodia and the other hard working knights inside too, because they deserved a nice break. Perhaps he could look into making one such arrangement when he got back to the castle.

After having his back tended to for several minutes, the other person stopped, apparently finished. Flynn piped up in return.

“Thank you so much, my back appreciates it.”

“Heh, it was no problem for me Flynn.”

Instantly Flynn was thrusted out of his vague haze and his body nearly froze in shock. He knew that voice- no way!

“Yuri?!” He jolted out of the table, getting a good look at who the “masseur” is. And standing next to the table was indeed his closest friend, wearing a white tank top, yellow pants and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.”

“Yo.”

“What are you doing working in here?” To him, Yuri was always either in Dahngrest or Zaphias most of the time, and both of them were a long ways away from Yumanju.

“Sometimes I get calls back from this place to fill in when the staff need extra helpers. A little birdie told me you’d be staying over for a few days and I wanted to drop by.” He said with his telltale smirk. “They even let me be the masseur after I told them I know your body better than anyone.”

Flynn just had to blush at the last comment- did he really have to say it like that? But Yuri went on, gesturing towards the outdoors where the downpour was continuing.

“How about later on when the weather stops being nasty we go for a dip in the hot spring?”

At that suggestion, he perked up, smiling and agreeing with Yuri. It would be nice to sit and relax together, after not seeing each other much in a while. As much as Flynn wanted to get back to work, it was kind of nice to not have to worry about being pulled away somewhere else at a moments notice.

“Of course, I’d love that.”


	4. Nordopolica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another prompt! This one is a sort of sequel to Dahngrest one, so if you want more older Yuri and Flynn you’ve come to the right place!

A sword swung out into the empty cold air, catching nothing in its blade. Another purposeful swing before its master thursted it forward. There was no enemy to fight in the arena at night, but the person took it as seriously as a real battle, honing his skills further in case he was needed. 

The sword practice continued for several more minutes, ending when they eventually sheathed the blade in its scabbard. He was done with training for today and he looked up to the sky at the stars above him as their glow faintly illuminated the night sky.

The sound of clapping rang out in the empty arena, piercing through the quiet atmosphere with the sound of metal armor against armor. It startled Yuri, who checked beforehand to see if there was someone close to him as he had to be extra careful due to his reduced sight.

“Getting in some late night practice, Yuri?” When Yuri hears that voice, he relaxes, smiling as he looked up at the Commandant in the stands.

“If I knew you were coming, I would have put on a better show.” He dryly remarked.

“Hold on a minute.” The other man requested.

Flynn would have simply jumped into the area from the stands, but his knees were not in the best of shape now. Oh well, the stairs it is.

“I thought you were retiring already you old man.” Yuri said when he came out into the centerfield near him.

“I’m here only because this is an important meeting between all of the powers of Terca Lumireis. When I return to Zaphias, I will start the process of transferring my power to the nearest Commandant and retirement.”

“For real?” Yuri raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, I have my successor attending this meeting with me and I will guide them through the ropes.”

“I didn’t think you would follow through on this..” Yuri muttered, expecting Flynn to have worked until the day he could no longer pick up his sword. “After this, will you stay at my side from now on, for the rest of my days?”

“I swear it. But Yuri..”

“Mm?” Yuri felt the distinct warmth of happiness stir in his chest, but he snapped back when Flynn asked him a question.

“What about you? You are always traveling around the world doing stuff for the Don.”

“Well Karol needs me, plus you don’t think I’m just going to sit around and do nothing for the rest of my life.” Just like Flynn, he could never stay still when others needed help. But just like Flynn rose to the highest order of the knights, Yuri took a similar position with guilds when Karol swore himself in as the current Don. 

“But what about me?”

“You can always tag along with me, I’m sure Karol won’t mind.” If anything, Karol would welcome him with open arms and silence any criticism.

“You’re getting up in your years too, you know. Asking me to retire but what about you?” Flynn remarked.

Saying that made Yuri’s face contort into a sour look, being reminded again that he was getting on in his years too and it was unavoidable. Besides, his work was not nearly as stressful as all the crap Flynn had on his plate.

“How about we decide it here.” Yuri unshealthed his sword again. “I win, and I get to stay helping the Don. You win, and I’ll cut back my adventures.”

“As usual, you want to settle things with fighting.”

“What, you think you won’t win against me anymore? At least you still have both eyes attached.” He teased again, causing Flynn to draw his own blade.

“Fine, I’ll entertain you.”

“That’s what I want to hear, come on!”

The clash of swords rang out as they charged forward and struck their swords together. Yuri dodged a blow, cautious about his movements and strikes. He hadn’t gotten into many fights since the loss of an eye and his narrower vision made it harder to see and had to compensate.

Flynn meanwhile, kept himself composed. The weight of the heavy armor he wore for decades and long day he had meant he would tired out easier. He examined Yuri’s movements, striking him down on the side before the other man had a chance to react. Yuri winced in pain, doubling back as he felt his side ache, breathing heavily and his sword fell out of his hands

Then as Flynn walked up to him to declare himself the victor, Yuri went for a quick sweep with his legs to topple Flynn to the floor.

Flynn fell to the ground, face up. Yuri picked up his sword and stuck it into the dirt next to the silver blonde head of his and blocked him from picking up his sword again. He reached over and peered from above, looking almost menacingly with a single eye and his grey streaks highlighted from the moonlight shine. Instead of attacking again, he lowered his head and kissed Flynn on the lips. To which Flynn reciprocated, reaching over to graze his cheek with a gloved hand.

“Heh, loser.” Yuri teased when they parted their lips.

“You bested me.” 

Yuri reached over to help Flynn sit up, ignoring the ache in his back as he stretches the worn muscles as he pulled. He too took a spot next to him while they sheathed their swords.

“Does this mean you’ll be keeping your word?”

“Yeah. You won after all.”

“You did good too. I’ll tell Karol to let me take some breaks in return.” He reached over to hold their hands. “How about we take Balau over to Yumanju after this is done? Maybe the springs will help your back.”

“Balau is.. here?” He blinked. He would have thought he couldn’t miss the giant Entexia floating in the sky.

“Somewhere, Judith is here representing all of the Kritya.”

“.. I must have missed them when I arrived.” Granted, they did arrived pretty late in comparison to the rest of the groups.

“Or your memory is going bad.”

“Shut up.” Flynn poked him lightly with the blunt end of his scabbard.

They laughed there for several minutes onward, just like they had never been apart from one another. But it was late at night and Yuri felt tired, he could only imagine how exhausted Flynn was too.

“Well, I better get going before they realize I snuck out of my room.” Yuri rose to his feet, letting go of their clasped hands.

“Yuri, wait.”

“You want a rematch?”

“No, I- I wanted to give you this.” He grabbed ahold of Yuri’s hand, depositing something small in the palm and closing it up. When he let go, Yuri open his hand back up.

It was a silver ring, a simple one that had aged a bit with time. Yuri glanced over at Flynn inquisitively. “What’s this?”

“It’s.. my mother’s ring.”

“Why the hell are you giving something this valuable to me then?” He was puzzled, confused why Flynn would give him a family heirloom.

“Because, you are precious to me. And I want you to wear it.”

“Flynn, you don’t need some fancy ring to prove your love to me.” Yuri snorted.

“Even so, I wanted to do this now, when I’m letting go of my duties and I’m not obligated to hear the judgement of the courts anymore about who I chose as my partner.”

“So we’re married now huh.” He studies the ring then slips it on his ring finger. To him, it didn’t matter, they had essentially been a couple for almost three decades at this point in all but the name. “Don’t tell me you’ve planned out some eleborate wedding for us too.”

“If it’s what you want, but I haven’t made any plans.”

Yuri felt relieved. He didn’t need some party for their sake, all he wanted was..

“Good, because all I want is to be with you.” Yuri wrapped his arms around Flynn, kissing him on the lips. Flynn responded in kind, kissing back and nuzzling his partner’s grey hair after they finished, whispering down into his ear.

“I love you.”

“Me too.”


	5. Halure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one almost entirely in one sitting, hopefully it’s still good nevertheless.

In the branches of a giant sakura tree, Yuri fumbled his way through the wood, eyeing a colorful dyed cloth as he held onto the big branches. All while a little girl watches his every move from down below, her expression shocked as few people attempted to scale the trees at that height.

But Yuri as fearless as ever, went up without hesitation when he recognized the teary eyed girl as her precious blanket had been swept by the winds and caught inbetween the branches that stuck out. There was no way for the cloth to come down on their own, with one branch poking through it. But nobody could aid her, as the other children simply slipped and fell off just trying to get a good grip and the adults were on the verge of telling her to give up.

So without a word, Yuri scaled the enormous wood, using his swords scabbard to help him get a grip. Repede stayed behind, comforting the girl by nuzzling her side, but she remained captivated by how brazen Yuri had jumped in to aid her plight. The other children also watched them and even a few adults, with some asking Yuri to come down, as it was too dangerous.

“Don’t worry, this is nothing.” Yuri retorted as he sank to his stomach against a thick branch, pushing himself forward and inching along to reach the blanket. And truthfully it was, he had lost count of how many times he climbed up everything he could as a child. If it had just a little bit of grip in it and something he wanted to see, he went for it. It lead to so many punishments from sneaking into the upper quarters of Zaphias, but to him it was worth it just to ruffle the feathers of the upper crust who had nothing better to do.

With one arm outstretched, the other with a tight grip into the branch, he reached for the blanket, his finger tips catching the edge and slipping it out of the branch it caught on. Down below, the children’s cheers, Repede’s barks, and adults gasping could be heard and he smiled.

But the euphoria was short lived, as the branches groaned under Yuri’s weight. He attempted to make haste, going backwards towards the base of the tree, but before he could do so, a loud snap was heard as the branch gave way. Instantly all the people on the ground froze and watched in horror as Yuri fell out from the tree with the snapped branch. The only one who didn’t, Repede, rushed out to do something to help his falling master.

Yuri scrambled to find another branch to cling onto, but it was too late and he was going in for a dive. He braces himself for impact, preparing for the worst as he closes his eyes.

Instead he felt two arms catching his fall, along with someone taking a few steps forward to catch their balance and familiar sounding groan along with his sword hitting the ground with thud as he lost his grip. He sees blobs white and blue armor and blonde hair when his eyes open up and the recognition is instantaneous.

“Flynn?!” 

“Thank goodness I spotted you right before the branch broke off.” Flynn sighed, his breathing labored as he held Yuri. Yuri himself was catching his breath after the scare and the sheer relief. People applauded the duo for their bravery, who stood there gazing at one another, almost as if they mentally know what each other was thinking at the moment.

It wasn’t until the little girl walked over to them that Flynn let go, Yuri easing himself on the group and picking up his sword, the blanket still in his other hand. He offered it to the girl, bending down to her level even.

“This yours?”

“Mmhm.” She took her precious cloth and held it tightly against her chest, afraid of the wind stealing it from her again. “Thank you, mister.”

“Don’t worry about it, just don’t let it happen again, alright?” His tone warm and understanding, Flynn as well watching from nearby. “And don’t try to do dangerous things like this man either.” He added. “It’s only luck I was patrolling the area.”

“Hey!” Ugh, could Flynn wait until they were alone before he got scolded in a roundabout way?

“Mister, um..” She had gotten fidgety all of the sudden, swaying back and forth.

“Yeah?”

“Could you marry me so you can always be here to help me?” She asked innocently, Flynn thrown off guard with his eyes widened while Yuri took it in stride and grinned. Wasn’t the first time someone asked him this, by any means, however it amused him all the same.

But alas, Yuri declined, shaking his head. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to say no to that offer.” He said sweetly, removing his glove and showing the girl his bare hand.

“You see this?” He lifted one finger with a silver band around it. “It’s a ring that someone special gives to you when they ask you to marry them.”

Suddenly it clicked in the girl’s heart. “Oh, so I need to get one myself to ask you?” She says excitedly.

Yuri busts out laughing, Flynn meanwhile is pinker than any petal found in Halure. “Ha ha, I’m sorry. But I can only accept them from one person, and someone already beat you.”

“Aww, but the other boys here are gross and don’t help me at all.” She pouted.

Yuri could believe that, but still.. “Don’t worry about it now. You usually wait until you’re my age to get married.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, and if the icky boys bother you again, just send them to this guy.” He stood up and patted Flynn’s shoulder, to which Flynn gave him a look. As much as he wanted to help everyone, the Commandant had more important matters to attend to most of the time than petty bickering, much less one whose marriage was about to precede soon.

“Okay, thanks mister, and you too knight.” She waved at the two and scurried away.

“You really are something, Yuri.” Flynn muttered, watching the girl run off to her mother, while Yuri silently put his glove back on and clasped their hands together.


	6. Zaude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning for blood and character death
> 
> .. though by the prompt title you can likely guess why. I promise this is the only sad fill!

Flynn bolted down the floors of Zaude faster than anyone, his comrades unable to make him wait for the rest of them to catch up with his lightening fast sprint. He ran so fast that even Alexei’s guards could not stop him from his breakneck paced dash and he simply bashed the ones who put up a fight with his shield to get them off.

When he walked out of Zaude, across the walkway, his eyes darted around the field, looking for anything that could be recognized as Yuri or belonging to him.

He saw purple out into the distance, in the rocky walls surrounding most of the island, and made his way towards it. He nearly tripped and fell several times, but he had to make sure he was alright. He would survive, he’s been through worse.

There he saw it off in the distance, the splotches of red..

Yuri’s still body, covered in blood.

He was spread out against the hard rocky surface, his head with trickles of deep red running across it and his chest bleeding profusely, staining his obi and seeping out from the bottom of his open chest area. Dein Nomos lay just a few feet away, unscathed among the stones.

“Yuri! Yuri!!!” Flynn screamed at the top of his lungs, his heart sanking into the abyss as he felt himself choke up as he made his way closer to his dear friend.

“It’s useless.” A deep voice called out to him as he was about to reach Yuri. Flynn was startled, glancing up and see the mysterious Duke standing next to Yuri’s unmoving body. He had been so focused on Yuri that he didn’t even see him. But it doesn’t matter now.

“You don’t know that!” Flynn protested, denying the proof of death, about to draw his sword out to get Duke to back off.

Duke bent down, a hand on Yuri’s chest and concentrating heavily, blocking out the sounds of the waves crashing up against the rocks. 

“His heart has stopped, his neck is snapped, and he has sustained serious head trauma from the fall.” Duke shook his head, removing the palm that was now stained with Yuri’s blood. “He died instantly when he fell here.”

“How do you know he’s not going to wake up!”

“I was in a war, I saw a great deal of many men die out there like this.” Thoughtlessly, Duke took a few steps and picked up the sword they borrowed from him. Flynn didn’t care through, because he scrambled to Yuri’s side, shaking him first, then listening to his heart and lungs for signs of life as the blood stained his armor and side of his face. Anything that would indicate that he had some life remaining inside him that could be saved.

“I will be taking this back.” Duke spook up, hearing nothing back but the crashes of the waves in return and the cries of seagulls.

Except that is for the start of a soft wail from a man who had seldom cried.

“... I’m sorry.” Duke closed his eyes, his own tragic memories welling up inside him as he felt sympathy for those who had lost something precious to them. “I know how much the heart aches when you lose someone dear to you, especially in a senseless death like this.”

Flynn didn’t respond back. Nothing but sobbing could be heard as he wept over Yuri’s dead body as the harsh reality set in. He didn’t even realize Duke left shortly afterwards, nor did he have the slightest care. He was awash with so much grief that it took a sharp piercing scream from Estelle as the remainder of his group approached him until he snapped back at reality.

~~~

Everyone was in pieces once they returned from Zaude in the aftermath. Estelle was as inconsolable as he was and didn’t leave her room for a week to grief, only allowing Rita and Flynn to visit when they asked. Judith and Patty sailed the skies aimlessly. Raven and Karol returned to Dahngrest, with talks of disbanding Brave Vesperia. Repede had not left Yuri’s body and eventual coffin he was placed in since he found the body, his body thin and growing weak from barely eating. Similarly, Flynn shut himself up with paperwork, only venturing when it was absolutely necessary. Even still, Ioder did his best to not let Flynn be concerned with his duties in his current mental state.

To further drive down his despair, they had determined that Yuri’s chest wound could not have been caused by the rocks as he landed on his back. Eventually tracing the source to the bloody dagger Sodia had. Flynn had his whole world turned himself down and shattered. Both his most trusted allies in the entire world had betrayed them and his closest friend was murdered. The entire knight squad was in chaos, as the former Commandant betrayed them and died, the current Commandant could not lead, the Commandant’s right hand man and successor was sentenced their crimes, and the rest of the captains had gone missing. 

It took until Yuri’s funeral that everyone came together again. Flynn spent the entire time watching Yuri’s body in the coffin, getting one last look at his best friend’s face until they buried him in the Lower Quarter. His grave marked with a small plaque and his sword stuck in the ground far enough in so graverobbers would think twice about stealing it. His blastia bracelet had been given to Flynn at first, who then insisted it should be buried along with its owner.

The day after Yuri was buried and laid to eternal sleep, Flynn visited Yuri’s grave again. Repede was there as usual, remaining at his masters final resting place

“I know you wouldn’t want flowers or gifts, Yuri. So I figured you would like this.”

He took his blade out from the shealth, stabbing it into the ground next to Yuri’s own, deep enough that it wouldn’t be pulled out with ease. A perfect match, like two halves of one whole. He eased back after setting it in and for the first time in ages, he smiled, satisfied at his work.

“This way, I will always be with you.”


	7. Aurnion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of meant to be the foil to the Zaude prompt, whereas Zaude was about death and tragedy, Aurnion is about life and celebration. And I figured with how things are in the world right now that I would end it with something warm and fluffy.
> 
> I was getting kind of burned out by now of writing 10k words worth of Fluri by the end of this, so the result is this one is kind of... rambling? Unfocused? Yeah, something like that.
> 
> But at the very least, I can say these fics turned out better than last years. I feel like I’ve already improved so much.

Flynn raced towards the gates of Aurnion on the back of his horse, his heart and mind racing at a million miles per hour. He had all kinds of thoughts racing through his mind, the most loud of which asking if they were okay, if they would be okay. The voice repeating so loud in his head he didn’t notice the nearby guards stationed just outside the town waving at him.

He spots a familiar blend of dark colors at the gates. As he closed the distance, he could make out Yuri, arms folded over and waiting for him at the gates impatiently.

“You’re late, Gramps.” Yuri called out to him, a grin spread wide across his face as he watched Flynn dismount the steed and get back on his own feet with haste.

“I’m so sorry, I was only informed this morning and rushed over as fast as I could.” Flynn apologized, walking at a good clip past Yuri. “How are they?”

“They’re all doing well, don’t worry. Repede’s been keeping an eye on them all day long.” Yuri reported and jogged back up to catch up to Flynn’s hurried pace, with Flynn softening his worried expression into relief as they went inside the town.

“Good, and the mother?” He asked, turning a corner to walk down a path leading to their shared house at the end of the road.

“She’s fine too- Repede?” Yuri glanced over at their house located at the end of the dirt road, Repede running over from the entrance to greet his other master. 

“Repede!” Flynn bent down to pet between his ears. “Thank you for guarding the house.” He praised him, earning a scoff from Yuri.

“He wasn’t alone on that job too, you know.” Yuri explained.

“Of course.” He raised himself up to his feet, then gave Yuri a soft gentle peck on the lips. “I appreciate my husband’s hard work.” 

Yuri smiled in return, feeling pride swelling to hear him being addressed that way again. “Welcome back to you too. You ready to meet them now?”

“Of course, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since I got the message from you.” Flynn spoke as they came up to the front door. “It’s a good thing I was planning on returning tomorrow so we were already close.”

“Alright, let me show you.” As soon as Yuri opened the door, Repede nudged his way inside and went walking off on his own quickly.

“He’s excited to show me.”

“I can’t really blame him.” Yuri chuckled in amusement, shutting the door behind them.

It didn’t take long for the two to reach the spare room in their house. There it was, two grown dogs sitting next to a litter of five puppies at the back of Yuri and Flynn’s home. Repede nudged each one of the newborns, checking on how they were, while his mate nursed their brood.

Flynn’s face lit up like the proud grandfather he was, bending down and looking at the litter with pride as the tiny puppies were up against their mother.

Yuri hung back, watching the scene with a pleasant look on his face. “They’re all healthy, Repede has been watching over them day and night.” He remarked.

“Good job Repede.” Flynn praised their dog, which Repede happily barked back. And for a moment it was silent, the two marveling at the small puppies until Flynn asked a question lingering on his mind again.

“Have you come up with any ideas of what to do with them?”

“I was thinking of giving one to Estelle. Repede never warmed up to her, but maybe one of his puppies will.” Yuri pondered. “Any other ideas?”

“I’d like to give one of them to Sodia. And maybe one or two to the knights to knights to raise as knight dogs. Do you think Repede would want that?” Flynn asked. It made sense, knowing Repede and his family’s history, but it wasn’t his decision to make.

“What do you think?” Yuri asked his dog. Repede barked in response and wagged his tail in approval.

“I think that’s a yes.”

“Thank you, Repede. I’ll leave your children in good hands.” He continued to watch the newly born puppies squirm and feed, his face lit up until he had to stand up again.

~~~

A little while later, as the sun started to set, Flynn called for Yuri from just outside their home.

“You called?” Yuri asked, walking out onto their small deck, still unused to living in such a place. Even now, it was strange to think they owned a fairly nice house.

“Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“About what...?” Yuri crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow.

“About the future, regarding children..”

Before Flynn could get out another word, Yuri already interrupted him, like he already prepared his answer beforehand.

“Flynn, you know we have busy lives. The only reason I’ve been here for the past few weeks is because of the puppies, and I’m already wanting to go and get stuff done for the guild. Its not what suits the way we want to live.” He shook his head. “Plus you know I’m bad with babies.”

“Yuri-”

“Hell, the only reason we got a house here is because you kept nagging at me that I deserved a better place to live and it’s a convenient spot since its where both the guilds and government usually conduct meetings with each other and is neutral.” He kept pointing out, unrelenting.

“No- just listen to me Yuri! Please.” He waved his hands around, urging him to stop to which Yuri complied. “I want to help out the kids in the Lower Quarter. There’s so many orphans and poor kids living there, and I want to see if money can be raised inbetween the government and guilds to open a orphanage and houses here for the less fortunate. What do you think?”

“I dunno...” Yuri pondered on it. Flynn had good intentions in mind but there was some flaws in his idealist thinking. “Do you think they would be willing to move over here? And I don’t want this to turn into a Heilord type situation again.” Having his own people taken advantage of, unacceptable.

“I won’t make them come, and I will supervise everything I can to assure you no corruption from my side.” Flynn swore upon it.

“Still..”

“Maybe we should let both the guilds and knights be in charge then?”

“Yeah, there’s probably some construction guilds out there that would take the work. Wouldn’t hurt to try.” Yuri leaned up against the railing, watching the sun and the faint silhouette of the Kritya home floating in the sky.

While he gazed at the world around him, warm hands cupped his hips. Yuri softly sighed, a signal to allow the other man to touch him. Flynn then wrapped his arms from behind Yuri, holding him around his midsection just below the obi and his mysterious scar. He rested his chin on the crook of Yuri’s neck and exhaled. “I know you’re bored of being here, but could you stay here for a while with me, at least until we give away the puppies their potential owners?”

Yuri leaned back into Flynn’s hold. He rested his hands on Flynn’s own, fingers brushed up against the silver band that Flynn never took off. He found comfort in the shared closeness, having finally gotten used to the touch of a man being affectionate to him instead of wanting a fight. “That’s a tall order, and I need to report to Karol soon.” 

“I’ll send a messenger for him to come here.” He kissed Yuri’s hair. “You can report to him and tell him my proposal.”

“Alright, but only if you’re not gonna work all the time too.” He sighed again in response, turning around so he could link both hands behind Flynn’s neck. “And stay with me in bed at night unless you want to do some late night training together.” Really, what was the point of sleeping together if half the bed remained unoccupied?

“... I’ll try to arrange that.”

“Good.” He gave a short but sweet kiss that Flynn responded to kindly by pressing back. “You can suffer here with me being confined to a house husband.”

“You won’t let your own house husband do some of the work around here?”

“Cooking? Hell no. But cleaning is on the table.”

Flynn laughed softly, but relented to his beloved’s wishes. Together they watched the sun disappearing across the horizon and glancing back at Yuri at once in a while until a deep orange hung in the sky with daylight soon to be over.

“It took some time but.. I think our vow is finally coming true.” He finally spoke up, squeezing Yuri’s waist affectionately.

“Our marriage or childhood ones?”

“Mmm...” He pressed their foreheads together, not needing more than a second to answer that. “Both.”

“Yeah, you have been working hard.” Yuri remarked as he gazed back at Flynn.

“So have you too. Yuri.. I love you.”

No matter how many times he said it.

Whether it be his proposal, a few months after the defeat of the Adephagos. Where they made out at the gates of Aurnion after Flynn slipped the silver band on one finger.

Or their tiny wedding ceremony held in private, attended by only a few of their most trusted allies in a remote field of yellow flowers. 

Or whenever they had to be apart for a while, on business, trips, calls to action. And always giving a kiss to send him off.

Those very words made the rhythm of his heart speed up for just a moment, warm feelings of being loved and wanted rising up within.

“Me too.”

Their lips met together for one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read these fics. I haven’t been able to do much fic writing since last summer due to life circumstances but I’m glad I got to write these out. Thanks to Daffy and Lune in particular and to all those who read, kudos and leave comments for me!


End file.
